


Yeehaw, Bang Bang

by TheWritingFox



Series: Yeehaw, Bang Bang [7]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Country & Western, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: Hatchworth opens a Blue Matter portal and sends his friends to a town in the old west. All seems well during the town's festival, but a hidden danger lurks nearby.
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: Yeehaw, Bang Bang [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987078
Comments: 18
Kudos: 7





	1. Let's Have A Horse Adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> It's time! Welcome to the first chapter!
> 
> This story was written several months ago and I'm excited to share it with you all on here.
> 
> *Due to plot, Steve Negrete is mentioned briefly in the first few chapters, and once more in the very last part of the story. My apologies for this, but to edit his character out would change the flow of the story completely.*
> 
> Without any furt her ado, upwards and onwards, yeehaw!!

"It is perfectly safe now, don't worry friendos. Steve fixed me right up and now I have complete control over the portals." Hatchworth explains.

Hatchworth's accidental blue matter explosion in the bar that one fateful night resulted in the Walter robots and their friends being sent through two different portals, one to the band's past in Balboa Park and the other to prehistoric times, complete with dinosaurs.

Everyone involved went through hardship, so their hesitation was understandable when the moustached bot expressed an interest in opening up another portal.

"Are you sure Hatchy?" Sparky asks nervously. The last time a portal was opened not only were she and the others forcibly pulled into it, the blue matter energy painfully overloaded her fuses.

"Positive. The last time was an accident, I really want to make it up to everyone." Hatchworth smiles at Sparky, then looks at the group hopefully. 

They were in living room 3, Rabbit, Zer0 and Peter The Sixth on the couch, Steve leaning against the door frame, Spine and Sparky on the sofa with Hatchy in the armchair across from them explaining his idea.

"Where ever you all wish to go, I can produce a portal to take us there" Hatchy adds hopefully.

"Can it take us to a world made of ice cream?" Zer0 asks, eyes lighting up gleefully at the mere thought if it.

"Wha-what about a land made entirely of candy? And there's a road made of colorful squares and along the way there's zany characters?" Rabbit asks.

The Spine blinks at his sister. "Rabbit, you just described the board game Candy Land. It's not a real place."

"Geez, The Spine, next ya g-go-gonna tell me Mr. Monopoly isn't real either"

"Actually, Rabbit..."

Sparky shook her head and laughed softly as Spine tried to explain to his sister that board games were not based off real places. Zer0 was still remarking to Six on how neat a world made ice cream would be, especially if there was a microwave. Steve looked like he was actually intrigued by the idea of portal traveling but rolled his eyes at the two separate conversations happening on the couch. 

The copper bot thought for a moment. If Hatchy said it was safe, she trusted him. Where would be a fun place to go? As she thinks her eyes wander the living room until her gaze lands on a bookend sat on a nearby bookshelf. It was a little cowboy atop a rearing stallion. She smiles. Perfect! Even Spine would like this idea, she thought.

"Hatchy", she gets the automaton's attention.

He was waiting patiently for his siblings to finish their offshoot conversations, he knew it would no use butting in and getting caught up in all that.

"Yes, Sparky?", he smiles at her. 

"Can you open a portal to the rooting tooting old west times?", she asks sort of loudly to get everyone's attention focused back on the original topic. 

The group quiets down as Hatchworth thinks for moment. 

"Yes, yes that would be possible" he answers.

"Oh boy! We can be cowpokes!" Zer0 comments, equally delighted by this idea as he was with the ice cream world. 

"W-we-we've only done skits about the old west before. It'll be fun to actually experience it for real." Rabbit agrees.

The Spine ponders the idea for a moment. "Well Hatchworth, if you're sure the portals will be stable, I suppose it could be fun", he says finally then grins and looks over at Sparky seated beside him. "What gave you the old west idea?"

"I know how much you like the old cowboy times Spine, and the wild wild west." Sparky answers with a giggle and smiles back up at him. "Besides I think it would be interesting to see how life was back then."

Spine reaches over and puts an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her gently in a hug. "You know me too well darlin'", he winks.

"When are we going?" Zer0 asks, almost bouncing in his seat.

"Well, tomorrow's the weekend and we don't have a show planned til next week", Peter chimes in. "I'm opting out of this adventure, I have important work to complete. If everyone here is going", the Walter descendent continues and indicates to the bots, "I have to insist that a Walter Worker goes with you, in case of an emergency. In fact I think Camille's up for a vacation."

"I'll go with them too", Steve volunteers from the doorway. "Someone has to make sure they don't do anything stupid," he adds with a chuckle.

"Splendid!" Hatchworth claps his hands. "Sounds like a plan. We shall need disguises to blend in with the locals", he thinks out loud, stroking his moustache absent mindedly. 

"Good point Hatchy. We all should dress in period clothing and hope none of the locals look at us too closely." The Spine agrees with a nod.

With the details figured out, the Walter bots inform Camille of their plan and then find period appropiate clothing for their old west adventure.

**✴✴✴✴**

"Hey Spine, how do I look? Think I'll blend in enough?" Sparky asks, catching up with the taller automaton. 

He was just stepping out of The HOW when Sparky saw him as she made her way down the corridor. The smaller robot was dressed in a muted red t shirt with a dark burgundy jean jacket, brown pants and heeled boots. A brown cowboy hat rested on her head.

"Lovely as always. I think the colors you chose will blend in nicely." Spine tells her with a smile. "What about me, think this coat will be alright?"

He unfolds the coat he was holding over his arm and holds it out. It was the same long black coat he used to wear during gigs, the inside lining was a deep red.

"Ooh very cool! I've only seen pictures of you wearing it. I think you'll be very handsome in it Spine." Sparky replies with a light giggle, her face warming in the robot equalivent of a blush.

The Spine looks at her for a moment, green optics aglow with fondness as he processes her comment. "Well, if that's the case, it'll look extra cute on you," he says and holds the coat open for her to try on. 

"I'm not cute." Sparky insists playfully as she sticks her arms into the sleeves and Spine adjusts the coat on her shoulders. 

He holds back a chuckle and smiles when he sees the end result. Even wearing heels, Sparky was almost lost in the coat. The majority of the garment was pooled around her feet and her hands couldn't even be seen in the much too long sleeves.

"Like I said, extra cute." Spine says a moment later in amusement, and puts a hand over his mouth in an attempt contain his laughter as he watches Sparky grin and wave her arms a bit, the sleeves flapping around uselessly. 

She looks up at him, perking her brow at his remark.

"I'm not cute, I'm ready for the wickey wickey wild west", she says with the most straightest face she can muster and puts her hands on her hips, looking off dramatically into an unseen sunset. 

The Spine couldn't hold back his laughter anymore, his shoulders shake as a deep chuckle rumbles out of him. He laughs harder when Sparky finally breaks and starts giggling, stepping back and almost tripping on the coat. With his nose crinkling in laughter, he lays a steady hand on her shoulder so she didn't lose balance.

Once the two bots contain their laughter, Sparky removes the coat and hands it back to Spine with a wink. "It looks better on you anyway." 

The bots make their way to one of the Manor's labs to meet up with the rest of the westward bound group. Everyone seemed to be ready and excited for the upcoming trip. Chelsea and Peter gave everyone a last minute check before pulling goggles over their eyes as Hatchworth produces a Blue Matter portal in the middle of the lab. 

The swirling blue vortex had a slight pull to it as the group readied themselves to step through. Rabbit and Camille were first to go, followed by Zer0, Steve and Hatchy, leaving Sparky and Spine to go in next. The silver robot adjusts his fedora then takes Sparky's hand as they walk towards the portal.

"Have fun and be careful!" Peter waves to them as they leave.


	2. The Wickey Wickey Wild West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait y'all, got busy with holiday stuff. Enjoy!

**✴✴✴✴**

The trip through the portal was surprisingly quick. A blink of the eye later, Sparky looks around at the dusty landscape of the old west. It seemed Hatchy's portal deposited them behind a large boulder, effectively hiding their entrance from the mid-sized town they were a few football field lengths outside of.

"Everyone here and in one piece?" Spine asks as he takes a headcount. A chorus of affirmatives from the group replies to him. Everyone was here. Good. He paused when his gaze landed on Zer0's hat.

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm Zer0", he states with a chuckle. "It doesn't exactly blend in." 

Zer0's choice of headwear was the giant red cowboy hat the band used for gigs, despite his more time period appropriate clothing. The Spine shakes his head, then leads the way into town.

The robots and human friends enter the town. There was a fair of sorts being held today, according to the banner suspended over mainstreet, it was a founder's day celebration. The town was decorated in bright ribbons and flowers for the occasion. Several signs proclaimed a parade was to be held at noon. The entire town seemed to be bustling and alive with color and music. The vendors that lined up both sides of the mainstreet held a myriad of fun carnival like activities.

"I think we should stick together." The Spine suggested, but no sooner had the rest of the gang laid their eyes on all the activities, they were gone like a shot in separate directions. 

Camille and Steve scrambles to follow them, one after Zer0 the other after Rabbit and Hatchworth, leaving only the tall silver bot and Sparky staring after them.

The Spine blinks and shakes his head, then looks down at Sparky with a smile and takes her hand. "Guess it's just us for awhile." 

"They'll catch up." Sparky giggles.

The two bots stroll down the street, stopping occasionally at a booth. As they travel further up mainstreet they see several men gathered around a wagon down a small side street to their left. Other wagons were parked in a line down this street, all were decorated and ready for the parade later. Even the horses wore flowers in their braided manes.

At Sparky's request, the two robots move in for a closer look. No doubt she wanted to pet the horses, Spine remarked to himself. 

Upon further inspection, they see the wagon had busted a wheel. The men were trying to put on a new wheel with no avail. It would be a shame if all the work put into the wagon went to waste.

In true gentleman fashion, The Spine offers his assistance. With a tip of his hat the silver automaton carefully lifts up the wagon's axle while the other men attached the spare wheel.

Sparky happily pats the nose of one of the large horses as she waits, giggling softly when the horse snuffles at her face. She glances over a few minutes later and spots Steve trying this luck at one of the game booths further down mainstreet. 

"I'm going to see what Steve's doing, I'll see you when you're done!" Sparky tells Spine. 

"Alright, I'll catch up with you", Spine replies with a wink. His hands were still full as he carefully held up the wagon and waited for the men to finish attaching the new wheel.

The crowd was thick around all the vendors and booths as Sparky made her way to where she last saw Steve, catching up and strolling with him around the fair.

The Spine had been held up. The men fixing the wagon asked him if he could help with a few other things that required heavy lifting, promising they'd compensate him for his time. A few wagon related chores later, and one of the men presses money into Spine's hand despite his polite refusal. As he walks back into the thick of the festival, the silver automaton wonders what to do with the cash. 

He happens to pass by a vendor selling handmade jewelry made from natural stones found in the desert. A pendant with a light blue stone catches his attention, it was the same color as Sparky's eyes. He buys it from the old woman running the booth. The woman could see affection sparkling in his optics as he payed for the pendant, and asked him if it was for a special girl. His fond smile as he answered confirmed her suspicion. 

It was love for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda short, but I think they'll be longer in the future. 😊


	3. Kicking Up Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, another chapter.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

  
It was sure taking The Spine awhile, Sparky notes and tries to spot him through the thick crowd. She and Steve had wandered pretty far into the fair. They had stopped at a booth giving free face paints. Steve had wanted stripes put across his face in black paint. It was a good look, paired with his dreadlocks and tan poncho. Sparky had requested a small red rose to be trailed from her jawline up her left cheek, and was now waiting for Steve.

Sparky subtly checks her phone, a few texts popped up. Apparently Camille had been trying to stop Zer0 from poking any cow he saw, taking the term 'cowpoke' literally. According to the most recent text, the Walter Worker took Rabbit, Hatchy and Zer0 to some shade by the large clock near the center of town for them to top off their boilers and cool down from the warm mid morning sun. With that thought in mind, the copper bot pings a text to Spine, checking on him.

_Spine where r u? I'm at the facepaint booth with Steve. Don't forget to drink some water <3_

Sparky pauses mid text to see a tall man with a long black coat duck back into a dark alley between the two brick buildings across the large mainstreet. Spine? The smaller bot perks a brow.

_Nevermind I see ya_

"I think I see Spine over there, I'm gonna check", she informs Steve before taking off. 

"Okay, I'll be right behind ya." The SOUND engineer watches her walk across the street as the finishing touches of his paint is put on.

Sparky catches up to the man in the alley, his back was turned to her as she quietly walks up behind him with a smile then wraps her arms around his middle in a hug. 

"Heya Spine!" 

A second later Sparky was roughly shoved away, her hat falls off as she stumbles back against the wall. The tall man growls, turning around and venting a short plume of smoke into the air. White eyes narrowed at her from a skull like face as another puff of smoke swirls up and above his head. A robot, she realized as she got a better look at him.

"I- I'm sorry, I thought you were someone I knew," she explains, voice distorting a little as the robot cocks his head, looking her up and down. "I should go." Sparky turns to hurry out of the alley only to have her arm yanked back by the larger robot. 

"You're coming with me", he rumbles. "Father will want to see you." Sparky digs in her heels as he tries pulling her deeper into the alley.

"No! Let me go!", she looks over her shoulder to see Steve making his way across the street with an alarmed look on his face when he saw her being pulled back. "Steve!" 

"Sparky! Hey, leave her alone!" Steve ran the last few feet across the street and charges into the alley. He tried shoving the skull faced robot away from Sparky, wincing as his hands connected with the robot's hard metal chest. 

With a smoky sigh of irritation, the large robot simply backhands Steve into the brick wall. The dreadlocked man hits the wall with a thud and falls limp to the ground. 

"No, Steve!" Sparky whips her arm out of the robots grip and drops to the human's side, quickly checking for a pulse. To her relief she finds one. Steve was bleeding a little from a cut on his forehead as she gently shakes his shoulder. "Please wake up!"

The other robot pulls her up roughly by the shoulder. "Come with me, or I'll kick his head in", he growls.

The look in his eyes told her he wouldn't hesitate. With a final glance at Steve, she nods fearfully and lets herself be pulled by the arm down the alley.

At the end of the alley, they make a left and travel behind the buildings in the shade. Now that they were away from Steve, Sparky tried wiggling her arm loose, only to have the other robot tighten his grip and twist. She was afraid he was going to dent the metal on her arm but she still resisted, digging in her heels and trying to pull away. 

To Sparky's suprise they were soon met by another robot. This one had a cap pulled low over his face and his jackets collar upturned so no one would see the sharp metal teeth exposed through his cheeks. He was shorter than the skull faced one as he came to a stop in front of them.

"What the Hell ya doin' Skull? Since when do we kidnap?", the other robot hisses and jerks his head at Sparky. He had what sounded like an East coast accent.

"Hare, don't be an idiot. She's a robot." Skull answers with a huff. "Father may find her core useful." 

Hare glares at the taller robot. "How's was I gonna know that, huh? All the stupid humans around here have got their faces painted." He takes a closer look at Sparky and growls. "Wait...I saw ya around town earlier with that tall Walter bot and the blue haired dame."

"Walter's creations are here? Father will definetly be interested." Skull replies. "If we leave now we can still get back in time." He quickly leads the way as Hare follows behind him, grumbling to himself. 

Sparky began to panic and struggled harder to get away when they neared a small covered wagon at the end of town. If they took her away into the desert, her friends would never find her, she quickly kicks Skull behind the knee as hard as she can. He releases her arm in surprise with a small grunt of pain as he drops to one knee.

The copper bot darts away, only to be tackled into the dirt by Hare. She hits whatever she can on him, knocking his cap off at one point before he manages to pick her up around the middle and carry her back to Skull and the wagon, kicking and screaming the whole time. 

"We've got ourselves a fiery one here, Skull!" Hare huffs as he tries to keep a firm grip on the squirming Sparky. 

Skull narrows his eyes and shoots a hand out, gripping Sparky around the neck and lifting her out of Hare's arms. Her legs dangle uselessly off the ground, too far from Skull to kick him. He jerks the smaller robot close to his face, white eyes boring into her scared blue ones. 

"Stop it. Or I'll break off your legs. Now. Shut. Up." Skull growls with a puff of smoke before tossing her into the back of the wagon.

Hare got in after to her to make sure she didn't escape. Sparky curled herself into the corner furthest away from Hare, gray coolant tears spilling silently down her copper cheeks.

The Skull snaps the reins and the wagon quickly jolts forward to locations unknown to the terrified little bot.

**✴✴✴✴**


	4. Down We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! I'll try to post the chapters a bit more regularly.

**✴✴✴✴**

Back in town, Spine was confused by the last part of Sparky's text. After sending a text back to her, he looks around but didn't see her. With a frown, he walks through the fair looking for the face painting booth that she mentioned, still not seeing her or Steve for that matter. Worry was beginning to nag at his core. Camille, along with his other siblings approach him with a wave from the otherside of the street.

"Have you guys seen Sparky or Steve?" Spine asks them. "Her last text said they were getting their faces painted. I texted her back, but no response." 

Camille shakes her head. "I haven't seen them. I let her know where we were earlier." 

Rabbit could see the worry on her brother's face. She places a hand on his shoulder and smiles. "I'm sure she's fine. Steve's w-w-with her". 

Spine nods and vents steam. Something didn't feel right, he couldn't put his finger on what. 

"Let's find the booth. I am curious how well a face can paint." Hatchworth adds, breaking Spine out of his thoughts. 

The group quickly makes their way through the fair, finding the face painting booth without any sign of their missing friends. As Spine scans the crowd, a breeze blows something into his leg. His eyes widen when he bends down and picks up the object. It was Sparky's hat.

"Guys. Sparky would never leave her hat", he says in a worried tone. 

"Steve!" Zer0 exclaims suddenly and rushes across the street with the group in tow. 

The SOUND engineer had staggered out of the alley and was leaning heavily against the brick wall. He looks up when the robots stop in front of him, one eye black and swollen shut. The cut on his head had stopped bleeding at least but dried blood was streaked down the side of his face in small lines, almost blending in with the painted stripes across his face.

"Sparky...", he mumbles and holds his head, swaying on his feet. The Spine gently takes the man's shoulders and guides him to sit on the ground.

"Sit down, before you fall down Steve. Now what happened?" The silver automaton tried to keep the edge out of his voice. 

Steve's next words made his stomach drop. "The skull faced robot... He took her, I couldn't stop him...I tried, I'm so sorry." 

_'Skull faced robot? That's impossible',_ Spine pings his siblings. _'The only robot matching that description is Becile's creations, but why would they be here? Or how for that matter?'_

**✴✴✴✴**

Sparky tried to keep quiet as the wagon traveled onwards, but occasional sniffles escaped her. She really had no idea how long they'd been traveling. Hare glanced at her, his one green eye taking in the sight of the shaking and crying robot. 

He'd never admit it, but he hated seeing a dame cry. He reaches inside his coat pocket and retrieves a handkerchief. Scooting across the bench seat, he offers it to her. Sparky shied away from his outstretched hand and tucked her legs to her chest, watching him fearfully.

Hare sighed. "Listen kid, I ain't gonna hurt ya. Pops? Well he's a different story. Ya better stop with those tears though, Skull don't like crying. Think he's mean now? Ya don't wanna see him angry." 

The Becile boy leaves the cloth near Sparky then scoots back to where he was with a huff. After a moment, she takes the hanky and shakily wipes her eyes.

"Thank you." Her voice was distorted in fear and in a cracked whisper.

Hare's green gaze flicks to her then away as he makes a noncommittal grunt as an affirmative.

The wagon slows to a stop a while later, and the wood creaks as The Skull slides off the the driver's seat and walks around to the back of the wagon then lifts the canvas flap up and nods his head to Hare. The one eyed robot sighs and grabs Sparky's arm, pulling her out of the wagon with him. 

The three robots walk towards an abandoned mine shaft. Wooden planks that once blocked the entrance were broken off, leaving jagged, fang like remnants jutting around it. Pausing to light a lantern, they continue on in silence into the inky black darkness of the mine, the air becoming cooler as they traveled deeper under the earth.

The lantern cast strange shadows of the robots on the rock wall. The path in front of them forked off in two directions, sounds of tools and some sort of buzzing sound came from the right fork shortly followed by insane giggling that echoed eerily through the mine.

Skull nods again to Hare and leaves them, going down the right fork. To Sparky's relief, Hare pulls her down the opposite path, stopping at door. Without a word, Hare jerks the door open and shoves her inside a room and closing the door with a slam, leaving the smaller robot in darkness.

Sparky landed on her knees and slid on the cold, dusty ground, freezing in place as the door shut, leaving her blinking in the thick darkness. Sparking from her ears in distress, she couldn't help the gasp of fear that left her. It was so dark...wait, her phone! 

Retrieving her phone from her pants pocket she quickly turns it on, squinting at the bright glow of the screen. It seemed when Hare tackled her, the screen had cracked but it appeared to be working fine. The phone's battery was running low, she had to be quick and short. She opens her last contact, Spine's smiling face greets her as she texts with shaking fingers.

_Dark help, Skull Hare, hurry_

"Please have a signal", she pleads quietly and stands up, holding the phone upwards and watching for the signal bar to get stronger as it searched for the Walter bot's network. 

The text sends with a quiet ping, to her relief. Using the phone for light, she shines it around the room she's in. It appeared to be a storage room filled with various sized crates.

Before she could put her phone away, the door swings open again and Hare returns. His eye narrows at her. "The Hell's that thing?" He snatches the device out of her hands and inspects it with a distrustful expression on his face.

"No! Please don't!" Sparky cries out too late. He had crushed it in his hand, figuring she must be using it to cause trouble somehow. 

"C'mon, Pops wants to see ya", he says and grabs her arm, stepping on the phone with his boot for good measure as he pulls her out of the room and down the path again, this time up the right fork. There was a door at the end of the dimly lit passage that Hare pushed open, the hinges squeaking a bit as he did so.

They enter a large a well lit room with electricity. A generator was in the corner supplying the power to the lights. A man stands in front of an empty lab table and looks at Sparky with great interest as she entered. A sneer forms on his face as he looked her up and down with a clinical eye.

The smaller robot freezes and her eyes widen. She recognized this man, from before, when her maker was still alive. 

Thadeus Becile.


	5. This Is The Bad Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo I found time to post before I got too busy.

  
"I know you, little robot." Becile says and taps his chin in thought. "Ah! Tesla's creation, I saw you at the exposition a few years ago. You look different, but no matter." 

The man addresses his creations. "You two saw her with the Walter robots in town?" 

Skull nods from the corner. "Yes. All of them were there, including some humans, a blue haired woman and a man with long hair."

"Ya still want us to rob the bank as planned Pops?" Hare asks.

Becile thinks for a moment. "No, there will be other banks to rob. I have something far more valuable right here. Tesla's technology!" A hungry look was in the man's eyes as he continues.

"Go back to town and keep an eye on the others. No doubt they will miss her. Now that I have her, I can run that little experiment I've kept on the back burner for so long." The man grins at Sparky.

"We'll take her with us to the next town and finish the experiment if I can't do it here. Strap her to the table, I need to ready my tools." Becile concludes and turns around to rummage through a crate of tools in the opposite corner.

Another robot sat on the floor in the corner near the crate, he wore a straight jacket as he rocked himself back and forth. He was surprising quiet until Sparky made eye contact with him. 

"Hahah New toy! New toy! Heheheee!" The gold colored robot tilts his head and looks at Sparky, a wide grin on his face. 

He laughed harder when Sparky cried out and struggled as Hare lifted her up to table and began strapping her down with The Skull's help. 

"Shut up Jack. History will be made today." Becile mutters as he gathers tools in his hands and deposits them on a smaller table with a metallic clank. 

"Please, no", the little robot whimpers and sparks from her ears as she pulls at the restraints when Hare and Skull finish tightening the straps. She couldn't help the fresh tears that pricked at her optics.

Becile looks up to address Skull and Hare, ignoring the protesting bot on the table.

"Oh, and Skull, keep watch outside and make sure you weren't followed when you brought her here" he orders. "Why are you still standing here? Go!" 

Hare and The Skull leave the room to follow their respective orders, the quiet sobs from the smaller bot strapped to the table follow them out and echo down the passage.

**✴✴✴✴**

The Spine stops his pacing when he receives Sparky's text. The Walter bots were loitering a little ways from a doctor's office. Camille went inside with Steve to see the doctor while the bots waited outside. 

"Oh my God." He pings a copy of the text to his siblings over their network. 

A collective gasp leave the bots as they process the information. 

"Skull and Hare? It can't be Becile, can it?" Hatchworth asks.

Rabbit puts a hand over her mouth. "W-wh-what are we g-go-gonna do?" 

The Spine furrows his brow, fear swirled in his core. It was soon replaced by anger. Of all the robots, why couldn't it have been him? How dare Becile take her.

"We get her back", he rumbles with a puff of steam.

"But, but how?! We don't even know where Becile took her!" Zer0 exclaims.

The other bots hush him quickly. They didn't know if Becile had anyone in town watching them. 

A cowboy dressed in white perked his brow as he helped an old woman through the door of the doctor's office. He walks up to the robots and tips his hat politely. 

"Pardon me, I don't mean to pry but did I hear the name Becile? I'm Rex, Rex Marksley." 

Under any other circumstances, meeting a hero of song and legend would have thrilled the Walter robots, but not today. They introduce themselves to the cowboy and explain the situation. 

"Wowee, I've heard of Walter Robotics, never thought I'd meet any of ya!" Rex grins, nerding out slightly before he snaps out of it.

"Of course I'll help, if y'all can help me arrest Becile and his boys, we got ourselves a deal!", the gunslinger says then adds, "I've been tracking the Becile gang for a while now, usually they just rob banks and steal from folks, but kidnapping's new for them," he shakes his head. "Your friend must have something they want." 

The Spine vents steam. "Sparky isn't built like us", he gestures to himself and his siblings. "It's highly possible Becile wants to experiment on her unique technology." Even considering the possibility of Becile doing that made Spine's core churn.

"We have to get her back", he adds lowly as he feels the pendant he bought her through the pocket of his coat. 

Rex nods, gazing at the worried faces of the robots. It was clear the Walters loved Sparky very much. He was going to do all he could to help them. 

"We will, don't worry," he assures them. "Becile usually has one or two of his Boys scoping out the town before a robbery. I'd bet there's a Boy in town right now, we just act all calm like and find 'em. I've got a plan."

**✴✴✴✴**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go till the end of part one of this story. Thanks for everyone's continued interest!


	6. Caught In A Bad Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, this is the last chapter of part one! I'm excited to share part two of this story with you all!
> 
> I have to warn that there will be some trauma for Sparky in this chapter. It's not explicit, but it's there. It's hurty, lol

**✴✴✴✴**

"Please, why are you doing this?" Sparky asks in a voice distorted with fear. 

The man's back was turned from her as he readied his tools on a separate table in front of him. Becile turns around to face her, tools of choice in hand.

"Because I'm curious", he answers simply as if that was enough reason. "Your maker never saw the true potential of Green Matter" he grins. "You're very special, it'll be a learning experience to see Tesla's work up close. Now, to turn you off somehow, can't have you making a fuss as I work" he mutters.

The Jack let out an unhinged giggle from the corner of the room. "Heheheheee, fussy baby gonna cry" he croons, grinning wildly and swaying in his straightjacket as he stares at Sparky.

Despite his manic behavior, it seemed as though he was crying, black oil tears streamed down his gold cheeks. 

Becile ignores his creation's comment and turns back to his tool table, retrieving the one he needs then walks up to Sparky. The little robot struggled against the restraints that keep her tied to the table as Becile approached holding a pronged device. 

Sparky cries out in fear, gray coolant tears welling in her eyes as she struggles harder, the straps on her wrists and legs creaking in protest. 

"Stop struggling fool," Becile snaps coldly, "or I'll send word to Hare in town to dispatch one of your friends, do you want that? Maybe that little blue haired one first, hmm?"

"No! Leave them alone!" 

A shower of sparks left her ears as Sparky glares at Becile, if she could touch him she would've shocked him with no hesitation. No one hurts her family....she would do anything to protect them, anything...she stops her struggling as Becile came closer, now standing over her. 

"Good, you're a quick learner." Becile sneers and pulls on some thick rubber gloves from his back pocket before powering up the pronged device, which snaps and pops with electricity. 

A distorted scream tears it's way out of Sparky as he quickly jabbed her side with the device, overloading her fuses painfully. Brief images of The Spine and the rest of her Walter family flash in her mind, giving her some comfort before her vision goes black and she shuts down. Gray smoke drifts lazily from her side, the copper plating scorched and blackened where the pronged device had burned through her clothes.

"HAHAHAHA! The canary sang! Bye bye birdie, hahheeehehhehe", The Jack titters gleefully and tilts his head as he listens for the echoes of Sparky's scream. 

The next time Sparky opens her eyes, her normally blue optics were shining a bright sickly green in both eyes. Hazily blinking up at the man standing beside her, his image morphs into that of Nikola Tesla. Sparky gives a tired and slightly pained smile. 

"Otac?*" 

There was a burning white hot feeling in her chest that spread throughout her body as she looks up at him. Becile smiles cruelly at her, his experiment seemed to be working. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Otac means father in Serbian


End file.
